


The Aftermath of One’s Actions

by flinthasfeels



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Ash Lynx Is a Mess, Ash Lynx Loves Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Ash Lynx gets a hug, Ash and Eiji are in Japan, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fuck Dino Golzine, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Japan, M/M, Mentioned Dino Golzine, Okumura Eiji Loves Ash Lynx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinthasfeels/pseuds/flinthasfeels
Summary: Golzine’s words and actions left deeper wounds on Ash that a knife or gun could never fathom.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	The Aftermath of One’s Actions

The living room was lit only by the television’s light. The brightness would lower and brighten every time a new commercial came on or Eiji switched the channel.

Ash was off on his own, walking down the streets of Japan. Eiji found it sweet how curious Ash was— so curious he decided to take consistent and lone nighttime walks to take in the culture, people, and most importantly, the language.

At this point, Eiji wasn’t even watching what was on tv, he was smiling to himself, imagining Ash’s face just staring in slight awe at the sight of Japan’s streets, seeing how different it was from New York. It was a good difference, he supposed.

It wasn’t until he started drifting off when the front door slammed shut, multiple locks being shakily twisted to hold the door shut.

“Eiji—“

“Ash?”

Oh what a sight to see, except it wasn’t a good one. A shaky, out-of-breath mess is in front of him, beads of sweat streaming down his temples.

“We have— We have to get out of here, Eiji.” He’s frantically shaking his hands and his lungs are pumping out shuddered breaths.

“Ash, what—?” He almost fell with how hastily he stood himself up, “W-what do you mean?”

“I-“ He’s now choking on held back sobs that made his throat throb, “I saw Golzine. I know— I know I saw him.” Tears began streaming down his red cheeks. “He had that same stupid fucking bald head— and that hat.”

“Ash, why would he be in Japan? Plus he’s dead—“ Eiji looked up at those petrified eyes, they were glossy and filled with years of pain.

The blond shook his head, his hair flailing back and fourth as he wiped his eyes, “I saw him, Eiji. We— We need to leave. I need to keep us safe.”

“Ash.” Eiji’s voice stayed calm, hoping it would rub off on the other, “Did you see his face?”

“No, but I don’t want to risk it. What if he—“ He trails off in a stutter, he’s standing as stiff as a statue. Except statues don’t shake uncontrollably.

Eiji, although reluctant, gently placed a hand on Ash’s shoulder, “Ash, you told me you saw him fall into a pit of flames— you told me he got shot beforehand.” Eiji paused to see if he could notice any signs of relaxation from the other, “I don’t think someone can survive a high fall, a gunshot wound, and an abundance of burns all at the same time.”

Ash’s face became unreadable, as if he was processing what to say or what to do.

“Golzine is dead, I promise you that Ash.” Eiji wanted to emphasize his other statement just in case Ash’s mind was wandering again, thinking about the what if’s and what about’s.

Ash didn’t state a rebuttal this time, maybe because a part of him knew it was true. But the sight of seeing someone who resembled the man that stripped him of his innocence was anxiety-inducing. Even after he seemingly calmed down physically, his mental state was not intact.

“Can I hug you?”

Eiji’s words brought him out of his thoughts that held him so deep. Eiji definitely had a way with words, comforting words, but his hugs could whisper a thousand comforts and reassurances. Ash knew that too. He knew from the hugs he was given in the dark during his nightmares or even the hugs given from behind during the morning. But Eiji knew to ask, even if the intention of his hugs are nothing but the warmth of the summer sun.

Ash nodded limply, arms loosening.

Ash’s nod was all that was needed, and soon after Eiji wrapped his arms around the other, hands pressed gently against his back. He rubbed his hand up and down as an attempt to sooth him.

The second Ash leaned into Eiji’s touch, more and more tears started to fall, he laid his head over Eiji’s shoulder as he let out hiccup-like sobs. The calmer he felt meant the more cries he let out.

Eiji rocked him the whole time, back and fourth while not saying a word. Some of their better hugs were left silent, it said the things they couldn’t.

_ You will never see him again, Ash. _

_ Stay by my side, Eiji. I’m scared. _

_ Forever. _

_ Forever? _

_ Forever, Ash. Forever and always.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I’m all about angst.


End file.
